


Another Survivor

by SkyBlueBri



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueBri/pseuds/SkyBlueBri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years, 5 months, and 16 days since the beginning of the Apocalypse. Angela "Angel" James has been on her own for a while now, always thinking she'd never see another live human again. That is, until she meets our marry band of Z-killing misfits. Getting through life in a world full of flesh eating zombies is hard, trying not to fall in love again and lose everything in the process is even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A new member of the band

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Hi Everyone. Just to let you know, this will be my first fic in almost 2 years. Only the second I've ever posted. Nursing school is no joke so I wish to warn you in advance that there WILL be gaps in between postings. Please don't be mad. I know it's hard to wait sometimes but bare with me please. I encourage reviews, constructive criticism is appreciated. I have no idea how long this fic will be but I'm hoping for at least a good 3-5 chapters. I hope you enjoy. Thanks
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm broke so it's pointless to sue me.

3 years, 5 months, and 16 days since the beginning of the Apocalypse. Angel sketched another tick in her leather bound journal. “God, it’s been almost a year since we’ve seen another living human, King” the 26 year old turned and looked at her only companion of the last 10 months, an 11 month old black pit bull that she had rescued from a band of hungry Z’s. Those bastards were quick too. The pooch seemed incredibly grateful though, following her all the way back to her truck and sticking close to her ever since. King gave a short whine then went back to staring out the window. Angel snorted, “Amen, brother. I would seriously kill to talk to someone with two legs instead of four. No offense” she chuckled. 

She placed her journal into her messenger bag and began to reach for the key in the ignition of her well-used black SUV when she heard the loud bang of a gun off in the distance. Angel couldn’t help but to smile, “Well, boy, looks like we’re finally going to meet some actual humans today”, she cranked the engine and gunned off towards the sound, taking out a few Z’s that were moving too slow in the street. King began barking as a small group of people came running towards the car, a fairly good sized group of Z’s behind them. Angel stopped the car, grabbed her M4A1 out of the backseat, and stepped out onto the street. She was able to take down about six of the Z’s, condensing the remaining group to only about five. A young man, looking around seventeen or eighteen with spiky black hair and carrying a nice sized sniper rifle, took out three more before the group reached the truck. “Get in. Hurry” just as Angel took out the last two, a new group of the brain eating beasts rounded the corner a couple of blocks away. “Shit,” there were too many to count. The small group she was now rescuing slipped into her SUV quickly, Angel followed and gunned the engine again, peeling backwards and making a sharp turn to swing the car around to face north once more. “Hold on, it might get a little bumpy” she told them, seeing a few more Z’s in the distance. Angel couldn’t help but to feel a little bad when she ran over the Z’s. She’d rather just shoot them in the head and give them mercy. Also, body parts tended to get stuck in her wheel-wells and made it harder to steer straight. “Did you all have a car you needed me to take you to or were you back packing it?” she asked, keeping an eye on the road. “We’ve got a car just on the north edge of town. We went in looking for food and water and all those damn Z’s came out of nowhere” an older man with white hair and a hippy persona answered her from the back seat. “Yeah, they seem to like to stay in swarms around these parts. I came here looking for provisions too. Found a good stock of them in a convenience store a few blocks from here. You guys are welcome to some of it. It’s just me and King back there so we don’t need a whole bunch” Angel swung a left at the light and headed towards the outside of the small town. Why the hell Z’s tended to like the mid-west, no one knew. Maybe they like the heat. 

Angel could hear someone ruffling through the food bags already. “Hey, Murphy! Save the woman some food too would you?” a young girl looking of Asian descent balked at one of her male companions. The guy looked almost like a Z with his slightly green skin and thinning spots throughout his hair which was already shaved fairly close to his scalp.His eyes were kinda creepy too, almost yellow, like a cat’s. “What?” he said, already munching on some of the goldfish crackers she had scavenged. “She said we could take what we wanted. Thanks a lot for that sweetheart” his voice almost patronizing. Angel bit her lip. Now was not the time to get in an argument with a random stranger. “You must be the asshole of the group?” she mumbled, smiling to herself when she heard King growl at the man from further in the back. “Murphy! Would you please shut up? You’re not helping right now” this remark came from the woman sitting next to Angel in the passenger seat. Angel could practically feel the authority pouring off of her in waves. A certain Badass attitude that Angel found really sexy. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and almost slammed on her brakes in surprise. The woman was gorgeous, absolutely stunning even with the slight dark circles under her dark brown eyes and the zombie blood spattering her smooth chocolate skin, white tee-shirt and green army jacket. Her raven hair was pulled into two braided pigtails tied at the end with leather strips and her lips colored a deep rich brown. ‘Damn it’s been a long time since I last had sex’ she mused as she caught sight of a black Chevy Silverado sitting alone on the dirt road leading out of the town. She pulled up beside it and unlocked the doors so her passengers could exit the vehicle.  
She let King out as she stepped down onto the ground, taking a moment to stretch her aching muscles, the bottom of her black tank top rising a couple of inches and revealing her toned midriff to her new friends. When she looked around, she couldn’t help but smirk when she saw the teen boy enraptured by her body. When he looked up and saw that she had caught him, he looked away so fast Angel was worried he would spin his head right off of his neck. She chuckled a little, “My name’s Angela but you can call me Angel”. The hot chick with the pig tails held her hand out and Angel shook it, “Roberta Warren, thanks for saving our asses back there. That’s Doc, Cassandra, 10K, and the asshole is Murphy” she pointed to each member of her group as she said their name. Angel nodded at all of them before she whistled for King, who had wandered a few feet away. He turned and rushed back to her, rubbing up against her leg as if saying he was sorry for leaving her. They had a rule that he wasn’t to wander more than five feet off just in case of sudden Z attack. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen an animal that wasn’t also a zombie” Doc said, his head tilted in wonder. Angel couldn’t help but chuckle while giving King’s head a good rub, “I know what you mean. Rescued him as a puppy from a band of hungry Z’s somewhere in Ohio I think. He’s been my best bud ever since. It’s been a while for us since we’ve last seen real humans. Ain’t that right, bud?” she smiled when king gave a bark in agreeance. 

“How long have you been on your own?” Roberta asked before taking a quick sip from her nearly empty water canteen. They were gonna have to find some water soon or face going through the whole dehydration situation again. “A little over a year now. I was with my brother for two years but he got an infection in his leg from some rusty barbed wire” she had to clear her throat before she continued. Talking about her brother always made her a little emotional. “We didn’t have any antibiotics and neither of us wanted to become a Z so I had to give him mercy. It’s been just me, myself, and I ever since. Well, and King of course. Just cruising along. What about you all? You heading anywhere specific?” she asked, moving to the back of her SUV and opening the back hatch. She grabbed a couple water jugs and held them out for the other group. The Z-man, Murphy, moved forward quickly and snatched one of the jugs from her hand, opening it and taking a large gulp before anyone could say anything. Angel raised her eyebrow, “Your welcome”. She saw the other shaking their heads, Roberta seemed to be eyeing Murphy like she wanted to kick his ass so bad. Murphy shrugged, “What? She was offering”. “We’re heading to California. Mr. Asshole over here might just be able to save the human race from extinction” Doc reached for the other water jug and went around to place it in the group’s trunk. Angel nodded, “Zombie vaccine? Sounds cool. Mind if I tag along with you guys? I’m going stir crazy on my own” She chuckled as she handed the others some of the canned and dried food she had found over the last few weeks. “Uh, yes, we mind. There isn’t any more room on this train Darlin’. Sorry” Murphy moved to get back into the Chevy when the back door was slammed shut by an irate Roberta. “Do you want to walk to California? Because you’re being a real dick right now and I’m in the right mind to leave your ass standing here along the Interstate” giving the man one last glare, she turned back to Angel and gave her a small smile. “You’re welcome to join us. Do you mind if one or two of us hitch a ride with you? It’s getting a little crowded in our truck”. Angel couldn’t help but to smile back, “Hop on in. I’ll follow whoever is driving. King, inside” she pointed at the backseat and the pit bull followed her finger, jumping back into the SUV without so much as a whine that his outdoor time was over. 

The two teens, 10K and Cassandra, both hopped into the backseat with King. Roberta turned to Doc and gave him a look. “I can’t deal with that fool right now. I’ll be with Angel, comm me if you need me” she climbed into the SUV without another word, leaving Doc in charge of their “package”. Angel smirked to herself and climbed back into her car. She grabbed her Ray Ban Aviators before pulling out behind the roving Chevy. ‘Off on another adventure. California, here I come’ she thought to herself.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm finally back. Took me a while to crank out this new chapter but I did it. Thank you to all who have read this story and who have left kudos. I love you all. Comments, of course, are welcome as always. Hope you guys and gals like the new section. The next chapter will most likely turn to the M rating

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

By the time an hour had passed, Angel was becoming a little bored with the silence in her car. She was finally in the company of humans again and it was as silent as it was when it was just her and King. ‘I wish I at least had my IPod or something’ she mused as she followed the truck in front of her as they both merged onto the I-80. It seemed like they were headed straight west into Nebraska. “Great, more damn corn fields” she muttered. This seemed to catch Roberta’s attention, her eyes previously staring out of the window almost as if she were in a trance. “What did you say?” she asked. 

The brunette shook her head, “Nothin’. Just tired of seeing all this damn grass and corn. Nebraska is even worst. I lived in a small town just outside of Lincoln for about a year before this whole Apocalypse thing happened. I thought living in the country would be nice, ya know? Fresh air, less ground pollution so more organic food, just healthier in general” the younger woman couldn’t help but to chuckle sadly, “Turns out, the Z-virus loves the fresh air too. My town was one of the first places to go down. Alex and I barely made it out alive” Angel was unaware of her free hand drifting up to rub against the small lump under the collar of her tank top. Roberta noticed, though. “What’s that?” she asked, nodding towards Angel’s chest. The older woman couldn’t help but to notice that Angel seemed to be pretty well endowed, almost as much as she was, which was really saying something. ‘What the hell? I haven’t had thoughts like that since my Catholic school days’ she thought. 

Angel startled at the question, quickly pulling her hand back away from her chest. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a locket. It was a birthday gift” she quickly explained, not wanting to get into more details about her past. Some things were still too difficult to talk about. Basically everything after Z-Day was off limits to outsiders. Roberta could tell that the other woman was becoming more uncomfortable. She could see it in her body language. Tense shoulders, biting her lower lip as if she were trying to keeping words inside, a tight grip on the steering wheel. Roberta couldn’t help but to fixate on the other woman’s long delicate fingers. A small shiver went down her spine when she thought about what those delicate fingers looked like gripping the rough trigger of a gun. The contrast of soft against hard was almost too tantalizing to think about. It had only been a few months since she and Charlie had hooked up at that compound in Del Moines. Her hormones should not be revving this hard. Especially not over a chick she just met.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While both older women seemed to be in their own thoughts, the two occupants of the back seat were left to their own devices. Cassandra watched as the world raced past, her hands unconsciously rubbing King’s head, which lay in her lap. She could remember when she was a little girl, back before the world went to hell and zombies didn’t exist except in movies, the little Scottish terrier that used to greet her every time she would come home from school. His name was Loui, and even though she knew he was long dead, Cassy couldn’t help but to smile at the memory of him licking her face until she giggled. Oh how she wished for the good old days.  
10k on the other hand had mostly one thing on his mind. Sex. When he come across the group he was now traveling with, this one word had come to the foreground pretty quick. He was on his own for almost a year, not coming across very many women in that time. Plus, he was still an 18 year old boy. He was going to think about doing the deed every once in a while, there were no if ands or buts about it. Roberta was hot, no doubt in his mind about that. He had always had a small fixation on older women anyway, plus she was totally bad ass. He could remember how he had almost come in his pants just from the sight of her cutting zombie hordes down with her machete after Charlie had turned Z and they had stopped so he could win a new rifle and Roberta could drink her sadness and anger away. Who wouldn’t want to get down a dirty with a woman like that? Addy was kinda hot too but he tended not to think about her that much. She had Mack, and he was no girlfriend stealer. Cassandra was cute. Plus she was pretty good with a knife. He liked women and he liked weapons. Put them both together and his life was complete. Well, barring the whole zombie apocalypse thing. 

And now there was a new chick, “Angel” she had said. And she certainly was. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. Long silky raven colored hair pulled back in a low ponytail, emerald green eyes that he could tell had seen way too much death (just like the rest of them), and ruby colored lips that looked as soft as pillows. A shiver ran down his spine when he thought about those lips wrapped around his cock. Her eyes looking up at him from her position on her knees. He shook his head to dislodge the potentially awkward thoughts he was having and looked out the window once more, counting off his zombie kills in order to make the hard on he was now sporting soften to its original state. If zombies don’t kill me, my perpetual state of permanent blue balls surely will, he thought to himself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel continued to follow Doc and Murphy along the interstate, mostly in complete silence. She was still having some random flashback but was thankfully able to keep these to herself. She and Alex had been through some messed up shit, nearly losing each other more times than they could count. Angel still blamed herself for her brother’s death. If only she had kept those antibiotics she had managed to swipe from an abandoned clinic a few miles south of where she used to live, instead of battering them off for some more gun ammo. Giving her brother mercy was the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life. Life is a bitch, she thought.

The gang managed to get about 15 miles outside of Omaha when Roberta got a call from Doc over her walkie-talkie. “Warren. You there?” a muffled voice called out. Roberta sighed to herself, thinking it was probably just another case of Murphy and his, apparently, peanut sized bladder. “Yeah, I’m here Doc. What’s going on up there?” she answered. “Sad to say, our gas light just came on up there. We’re going to need to find some soon or we’re going to have to ditch the truck” there was some muffled speech on the other end of the walkie-talkie before the older man came back on the line, “Murphy said to ask the new girl if she knows anywhere to look”. Roberta turned her head and rested her eyes on her new companion, raising her eyebrows in question. Angel couldn’t help but to smirk, “Now the zombie man wants my help. He’s lucky I like the rest of you” she mumbled the last bit. She motioned for Roberta to hand her the walkie, which the older woman did. “There should be a few abandoned gas stations a few miles into town. I haven’t been through Omaha is a few months but the last time I was, I filled up at one. We’re going to need a crowbar, the pumps don’t work of course so we’ll have to get it directly from the underground tanks. We should stock up as much as we can. Gas is hard to come by, especially around the mid-west” with that, she handed the device back to Roberta and sped up, moving into the lead so that Doc and Murphy could follow her. 

Hopefully the tanks were still the way she had left them, not very full but enough to keep her gong for at least a couple more years. She’d have to find some new places to get her needs met, but as she looked over at the woman beside her, she had a feeling that it would well worth the trouble. She was gaining a new family from this little adventure. Usually she would have preferred to stay alone, she didn’t think she could take losing someone else that she cared about and in the world that they lived in, it was inevitable; death was inevitable. Most of the time she just hoped it wasn’t at the hands of a Z, or more accurately at their teeth. But now that she had met these people… her mind was changing. She had a family now, and she was going to do whatever it took to keep them alive. You’ve got to help me out here bro. You were the only one I had left, and it’s been a while since I’ve been around people. Just help them out like you help me out from time to time. That’s all I ask, she sent out a small prayer. They would need all the protection they could get.


	3. Chapter 3: A Risk She Took

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I'm incredibly sorry that this is SO LATE! I planned on finishing this chapter and putting it up over my winter break but alas, it did not get done till just now. I want to thank everyone who has hit that Kudos button. It means a lot that you guys like what I write. So, without further or due, here's the new chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.s - I'm not that happy with it but I couldn't bear to make you guys wait anymore. This chapter may also seem like a filler, but I promise it will make more sense in the next one.

The town looked disserted. Roberta was surprised that there weren’t tumble weeds blowing across the street like in those old western movies. Dirt roads and wooden structures. The most modernized buildings were barely that. As Angel pulled into the nearest gas station, Roberta kept out an eye for any roaming Z’s. There were a few down a few blocks but they seemed pretty docile; for now anyway. They would smell them sooner or later. “10K, you’re with Angel. Keep an eye out for puppies and kittens while she and Doc get the gas. Cassandra, you’re with me. We should check out the store, there may be some supplies we could use. Angel,” she turned to the new member of their group. “Honk if there’s any trouble. We shouldn’t stay here very long. Something feels off about this place” the older woman hopped out of the car, checking that her machete was sheathed and pulling out her M9. Z’s could be sneaky bastards when they wanted to be, it was better to be safer than sorry. 

Angel felt like something was off as well, although she did not voice this. The last time she had been here, she remembered there had been a good sized group of Z’s around this area. She wondered where they all were right now. It had only been a couple of months since she’d been here so they couldn’t have wondered that far. Z’s were fairly slow unless they smelled food (aka. Them) somewhere. She continued to remain vigilant as she moved towards the metal grate that covered the underground gas tank, calling back to 10K to grab her homemade gas pump, really just a garden hose and an old air pump, from the trunk of her SUV. The older man, Doc, came over and helped her lift up the grate and move it to the side. The smell of gasoline was the first thing that she smelled; although it made her nauseous a little bit. She dropped the hose down into the hole and nodded for Doc to start pumping after he was done hooking the pump up to the near empty gas tank. 

The wait felt a lot longer than it was. Being constantly on watch and in fear for their lives tended to make people anxious. Doc gave Angel a thumbs up after about 10 minutes. “I have a few gas cans in the trunk, empty of course. Could you grab those for me 10k? We might as well fill up as much…” before she could finish her sentence, a barrage of shots rang out in the distance. “Shit! We’ve got to go” 10k flung the empty cans back into the car. “Damn. 2 groups of people in 2 days! What have I been doing wrong all this time?” Angel mumbled, beginning to pull the gas hose back up to the surface. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Warren and Cassandra running back out of the store, a small messenger bag hanging over the younger woman’s shoulder. Apparently they were able to find something, hopefully it was food. She didn’t have a life-time supply of it in her truck, despite what the zombie-man thought. “We need to get out of here. Z’s are attracted to noise and if we heard those shots, you can bet your ass that they heard them too” Warren directed the rest of the group back to the cars. Angel was torn on the inside. On one hand, she really didn’t feel like almost getting killed by another group of Z’s for someone she didn’t even know. But on the other hand, it wasn’t right to just leave someone to their own defenses when it was clear that they were in trouble. And by the number of shots she had heard already, they were going to run out of bullets soon. No one had infinite supplies these days. 

She watched in silence, unease welling up inside of her, as the rest of her new group piled into the vehicles. Warren, 10k and Cassandra diving into her SUV and Doc scurrying back into their original van. She just noticed that Murphy apparently hadn’t even considered getting out of the car. His legs lifted up on the dash board and chair reclined back so far that you could just see the top of his head from outside the window. Cassandra must have noticed her hesitance, “What are you doing? We need to get out of here before the z’s find us” her dark eyes set with confusion, her body dangling half-in and half-out of the back door. Angela bit her lip, turning to face where she had last heard the shots. Warren noticed her this time, reaching out and placing a hand on her exposed shoulder from her position in the passenger’s seat “I know that look. That’s the “I want to help” look. But we both know that’s a suicide mission”. Angel was still doubtful. Alex would have been all for it; always the optimist. “You can’t save everyone, baby girl” Roberta’s new statement, although correct in a way, made Angel’s heart burn and her eyes harden. “I know that! But if I leave them now, they’ll never even have a chance” her tone now cold. She knew that better than anyone. She already lost so many people. Her friends. Her family. Her … she wasn’t going to go there right now. “The faster I go and find them, the faster we get out of here. Unless you’re just going to abandon me here that is” Angel took one more look at Warren, her conviction now unmovable. The older woman just looked sad, Angel could tell she had lost people to that same expression. Everyone had lost someone that they loved to the world that they now lived in. 

Without another word, Angel turned and grabbed her katana holsters and slung them onto her back. As she pulled one of the blades from the holster to check its sharpness, she noticed how Roberta was looking at her. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, like she was thinking about something really tough. Her teeth biting into her plump bottom lip. Angel had to look away for a moment, gathering her thoughts back in order. If she was about to run into a zombie horde, she was going to need all of her mental faculties; thank you very much. She knew this could end up a suicide mission but that was not the plan at the moment. “If I’m not back in an hour, take King with you and get out of here. I don’t want what I decide to do to put you guys in danger” and with those final words, the young woman took off down the street towards where she had heard the last shots.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the truck, Roberta watched with anxiety as Angel ran off into the distance. Although they had just met, Roberta felt something for the younger woman. For the time being, she wouldn’t put a label on it. So, with a small sigh, she turned to youngest in their group with a request that may not really make sense. But before she could even get the words out of hr mouth, 10k smirked knowingly “You want me to go after her?”. Roberta rolled her eyes in slight annoyance, “Yeah, just look out for her. You have the best long range abilities I’ve ever seen. You see a Z, you take it down. Angel might not see it coming. That girl may be smart, but she can be stupid too. Oh, and stay hidden. I don’t think she’d take it too nicely for someone else to be taking care of her like that”. She watched as 10k grabbed his sniper rifle, checked his ammo supply, and took off after their newest team member. She sincerely hoped she hadn’t made a huge mistake letting the tow of them leave. She turned as she felt a hand pressing on her shoulder. Doc gave her a small smile, “They’ll be fine, Warren. Both of them are coming back, don’t you worry”. Roberta bit her lip, “Really hope you’re right Doc. I really, really hope you’re right”.


	4. Finding Home (At least for Tonight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and girls! I know what you're thinking. I am So late with this, I am sorry. But i did warn you guys that there would be time gaps between chapters. I have finally finished school for the semester so I hope to be updating more frequently over the summer months. Let me know what you think of the chapter. I wanted to add more to it but I knew you had been waiting long enough.

It was almost sunset when Angel and 10k came back to the group. Warren could tell things did not go well. The first clue was that there was no third person in their party. Either they hadn’t found whoever had taken those shots earlier or that someone was now dead (Z form or otherwise). Roberta watched with a heavy heart as 10k seemed to shadow the other woman, a silent companion the guilt she was most likely feeling. Angel’s face was as smooth as stone but hard and cold as well. One look at Doc over her shoulder and Warren knew that she should keep her mouth shut. The same, unfortunately, couldn’t be said about Murphy. “Finally! You two are back. I was starting to think that a zombie had gotten both of ya” his tone a mixture between sarcasm and genuine humor. 10k, Roberta, Cassandra and Doc all watched as Angel’s expression darkened further, if that was even possible. Her eyes darkened to black from their beautiful emerald color, her jaw tightened. Yeah, this wasn’t going to be pretty.

But to everyone’s shock, and a little to their disappointment, Angela just glared at the older man for a moment, handed Roberta the keys to her SUV and climbed into the back seat. “We should get out of here. There’s a house up of Eddleburrow Street, number 215, that I use whenever I’m in the area. We can spend the night there” and with those words the young women curled up into a ball, her face smashed into the backrest and she fell silent once more. Roberta looked down at the keys in her hand and then at 10k, her dark brown eyes asking what had happened to make Angel so upset. The teen shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. It wasn’t up to him to say anything if Angel wasn’t going to. He simply climbed into the car and kept silent watch over the almost comatose women behind him. Warren could only sigh to herself. This was going to be a long night. After hopping back into the large SUV, she turned the keys in the ignition, took one more look in the mirror at the young woman in the back seat, and drove off down the road. She could see the car Doc and Murphy were driving in just behind her. Hopefully they found this place Angel was talking about soon. They could all use the rest right about now.  
The house Warren pulled up to looked unassuming and abandoned; just like every other house on this very street. The previously white siding was turning yellow with age, the front door was covered by a large plywood board, and the yard was overgrown but still sprouted flower buds here and there. She had forgotten that was the middle of spring time. A beautiful time of year in an ugly world. There were also a few Z’s wandering around behind the chain link fence wrapped in barbed wire, she could hear their moaning. She started out of her thoughts when the back door popped open. ‘Who the hell is getting out right now? We don’t have a plan’ when she looked out the window, she couldn’t help but to watch Angela in amazement. The young woman simply flipped open the latch on the gate, pulled one of her katana swords from the holder strapped to her back and took off two of the zombie’s heads in one swing. The last Z was a little more intelligent than his brothers and dodged Angel’s next swing but didn’t move quite quickly enough for the next one that cut him off at the shoulders.

Angel simply wiped her katana off in the overgrown grass and moved towards the front door. She reached behind a particularly high patch of grass and picked something up, a hammer from the looks of it and began prying out the nails from the protective board keeping them out of the house entirely. Warren watched as 10k hopped out of the back seat, along with Cassandra, and both teens moved to help the older woman move the plywood. Angel made some hand gestures, most likely telling them to stay on the porch while she checked out the rest of the house. Roberta turned to grab her machete and her gun from the back seat, and couldn’t help but to smile when she saw Angel’s pit bull looking at her with interest, his head cocked to the side. “Shouldn’t you be out there protecting your mama?” she asked. The dog yipped in agreement and hopped out to find his old companion. “What an interesting family we make. Two teens, an Angel, a half zombie asshole, a doctor and an ex-army ranger. They could write a TV show about us. If TV still existed” she mused to herself before getting out of the SUV.

After the group made a quick sweep of the perimeter, finding no other zombies in the area, Angel turned to the others and spoke for the first time in over an hour. “Make yourselves at home. There’s 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms upstairs and another bed and bath just down the hallway. Water in is the hot water heater and it runs off of a generator in the basement. I’ll bring in some food from the car and then take 1st watch” her voice was still as monotone as it was when she told Roberta about the house.  
Murphy was off like a shot upstairs, most likely to secure the best room for himself and take a hot shower. Something none of them had had in years. Doc and Cassandra moved towards the living room while Warren, 10K and Angel went out the cars to unload a few things for dinner. ‘Looks like its beef jerky, Oreos, and gold fish tonight’ Warren thought. Once the food was dropped off in the kitchen, Angel grabbed a handful of jerky and a few Oreos, before turning back to the all group that gathered in the kitchen. “I’m gonna head up onto the roof. Better vantage point to get any Z’s that wander too close. I’ll come get someone in a few hours for the next shift” and with this, she turned on her heels and wandered up the stairs to the second floor. 

Warren watched as the other woman walked away from them once more, but this time she had a plan. Roberta turned to 10k, giving him a look that he knew very well. “You want me to keep an eye on her?” he asked, although he already knew. Warren just nodded and then motioned towards the stairs with her empty hand. “She needs somebody. I have to keep an eye on the ‘package’. Speaking of, where the hell is Murphy? He can’t still be in the damn shower” she said before making her own way up the stairs to find their missing half zombie mutant. The younger man just watched as his commander walked away. He knew she wanted to say more, tell him to protect her from herself. They had all had moments where they just wanted to give up, curl into themselves and die or even sabotage themselves. In the world that they were living in today, it was way too easy to do either. He didn’t want to see anyone else like that ever again, it nearly killed him last time. Plus, he really liked Angel. She was beautiful, talented, kind. All really hard things to find in people these days. So, yeah. He was going to do what Warren wanted him too. He would do anything to protect Angela, even if it was from herself.


End file.
